The Darkness' Revenge 3 The Wrath of Darkness Part 1
Characters Prologue In a effort to destroy the Caribbean Seas the Evil Shadow Being used the Great Darkness Citadel, but was foiled and destroyed by combined efforts of Bill Plunderbones and the Spirit of Light. To bring Peace to the world the Darkness's Host, Bobby Moon sacrificed herself to destroy him, Believing her dead the Pirates mourned her sacrifice and the defeat of darkness, Not knowing that she survived and a New threat is underway. Chapter 1 Planning NETHEREALM- Time UnkNown Bobby Moon's spirit wandered around the Netherealm "Ah so this is what its like being a spirit" she looked around "It SUCKS!!! I wish they had cookies here" she said looking sad suddenly a portal opened and a voice said " We have Cookies in here". "Yay" Bobby said and went in disppearing into the void.becoming nothing but STARDUST! She and the mysterious person came out of the portal and into a dark castle in the Nightmare Relam, "What is this about" Bob said questioningly. the figure was wearing a hood over their face as was everyone else around. the figure turned to her and said " its me" they pulled off her hood revelaing... " Dusty!!!!!" Bob said "My Chaos Sister" she said and hugged her "yep the time has come now that the great shadow being is defeated its time for us to take over," Dusty said eyes glowing red. " ooh so a all out attack on The Forces of Light" Bob said with a sneer. another cloaked figure appeared and lowered his hood " Exactly" he said " AL!" Bob shouted in astonishment. Al'sface turned red and his eyes glowed black ' Its High Lord of Darkness Albertus Sparkington to you " he shouted angrily."Bob just snickered " what you trying to sound like Sparticus " Dusty hid a smirk as well. Albertus just grew more angry " Dont Patronize me we could have left you alone in that dimension and done nothing" he said right in her face. Bob just challenged and said "THIS IS SPARTICUS " Albertus just blew up and sent courses of lava below across the plain."SILENCE" he shouted "Oh ya Where are my cookies?" Bob said stubbornly "The Cookies were a lie " Albertus sneered. Bob became enraged and displayed a powerful shadow wave around whole area. "DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ALMIGHTY SUPREME OVERLORD OF DARKNESSE" she shouted in anger. Albertus just shrunk in fear "Meep" . A tent opened up and another cloaked figure came out holding a plate covered with a silver cover, the guy said nothing and just opened the cover revealing fresh baked steaming cookies. " YES" Bob said with glee and grabbed them and devoured them. the cloaked figure nodded and disappeared backwards into the tent."ok weird??" Albertus said then he turned to Bob and said " So Now will you join us?". Bob stopped devouring for a minute and looked and said " Join you for what" she said with a muffled and full mouth. Albertus just facepalmed and motioned toward the big table with a map. " The defeat of the Forces of Light" Dusty said coming behind them."Ooh sounds fun" Bob replied."yes it should be fun " Albertus said with a smirk."So how will we defeat them" bob said holding a cookie. Then Dusty motioned toward a open area with 6 big blimp things being loaded. "Invasion" she said sinisterly. Chapter 2: A Nice Day CARRIBEAN SEA - CORTEVOS OCEAN The Iron Wrath a lv 6 Copperhead War Brig sailed through the Turqoiuse blue waters shooting broadsides of orange and smoke at unsuspecting ships of Navy and EITC and the occasional Skeleton frigates. in a instant the mighty ships sink below in a barrage of smoke and fire never to be seen again. The helmsperson gives a sassy quote of Brashness. Cherie the helmsperson laughed manically as a EITC Behemoth went down in flames. the cannoneer Bill Plunderbones just rolled his eyes. the Other cannoneers Jack Pistola and Richard Goldvane just laughed as well as their mighty Revenant Rams shot out infinite barrages of Fury spectral blasts at the ships and shouted a Huzzah. Not to long ago the Great Shadow Being, and his weapon the Dark Citadel in a bid to destroy the Universe but was foiled by 6 heroes of Light weilding 6 all powerful blades that vanquished the darkness. Now it was a era of peace and joy with the blades stored away on the island of Cuba in the vaults of the Daggerpaine Industries. Bill got off his cannon and went behind Cheire and back hugged her and kissed her cheek. she turned her head and said Go Back to cannoning You " then kissed him and turned her attention back to owning ships with her godlike broadsides. Bill started to fire again when his eyes glowed yellow and the ancient voice of the Spirit of Light which dwelled in him spoke " This era of peace is over i sense something looming something Big about to happen". Bill looked past the ships and saw dark clouds on the horrizon " I think you might be right" he whsipered. Chapter 3: Invasion of the World The skies of London were grey as always with the chance of rain about to fall any minute. Riverboats sailed calmly down the River Thames. The London Clock tower chimed 12:00 pm the afternoon. In St george's palace the King of the British Empire George Agustus John Breasly sat at his desk writing paperwork when his right hand man Lord Blastshot came in carrying more paperwork and behind him Lord Johnny Goldtimbers with his decorative cane came in slowly. John looked up and hollared "More Paperwork Ive been signing things all day, whats this one about". "well sir its..." Blashot didnt get to finish as a explosion rocked the area shattering the stainglass window behind them. " What The Hell was that " Johnny said getting up "Sir We are under attack" a sentry from a tower shouted " who in their right mind would dare to attack the greatest Empire in the world." Brealsy shouted back. suddenly a shaodw fell across the palace and another explosion rocked the tower and silenced the sentry as he fell to his doom. the 3 guys looked up and saw a huge dark shadowy thing with a insignia of red and black. "it cant be" John said shocked. Over on a balcony two figures stood overlooking several dark looking blimps lifting and heading to destinations, " Ive Waited for this moment for a long time." Bobby Moon said "Yes,The Time has come for The Darkness to claim the World once and for all " Albertus said, More airships took off toward the south. with the Romanian flag blowing in the back.